


The air went out

by acidpop25



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Girl!Arthur, Oral Sex, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidpop25/pseuds/acidpop25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a femmeslashy PWP based on a prompt at inception_kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The air went out

Arthur is a fresh-faced college student the first time she meets Mal, the new young researcher. There had been gossip buzzing around the department about her, of course– about how pretty she was, how sophisticated, how clever. Arthur takes all the talk with a grain of salt, because the rumor mill always exaggerates, but one day she has the good fortune to be pulled aside by her professor after class.

"I think this work might interest you," Professor Cross says, and leads her into one of the labs. A brunette woman is sitting leaned over an array of books and papers with her back to the door, but she turns her head when the professor clears her throat.

"Mallorie, I'd like you to meet Arthur Savage. She's the best I've seen in years, and I thought it might be a good idea to introduce you two. Arthur, Mallorie Beaureve. I'll leave you two to talk."

 _Oh_ , Arthur thinks faintly when Mallorie stands and turns, _better than a good idea._ Arthur had been a boarding-school girl growing up, so the hard punch of attraction to another woman comes as no surprise– it wouldn't be the first time one of the fairer sex has sent her reeling– but it in no way makes Mallorie less stunning. Tall and stylishly dressed, with lush hips and porcelain skin and wide, expressive blue eyes, but what makes Arthur swallow hard in lust is her breasts.

Her _breasts_ , God, it's just so terribly, cosmically unfair that anyone could have a pair that _perfect_. They're beautiful soft globes, pale and round, lovingly showcased by the deep v of her halter dress, and right now Arthur can't even think about research, just wonder what they would feel like cupped in Arthur's palms, how her nipples look, how they would feel pebbled under Arthur's tongue...

"Please, call me Mal. It's nice to meet you."

Arthur smiles and drags her eyes up to meet Mal's gaze as they shake hands. "Nice to meet you too."

Arthur holds on a bit too long before letting go, and Mal starts brightly explaining her dream research. It _is_ interesting, but Arthur's gaze keeps shifting from her diagrams to her cleavage. It's only when Mal falls silent that Arthur realizes she's been caught and snaps her eyes back up, blushing furiously.

Mal, however, just smiles. "I'm glad you like them, Arthur."

"I'm sorry," she stammers, "I didn't mean to–"

"Shh," Mal interrupts, and gets up to shut and lock the lab door before returning to where Arthur stands, fidgeting. She reaches a hand out and brushes a lock of Arthur's hair back from her face, then leans in and kisses her. Mal's lips are full and taste of lip gloss, and Arthur lets slip a sound that's embarrassingly like a whimper. It has the effect of making Mal pull her in closer, though, those breasts pressing against Arthur's own smaller ones, and then Mal is turning them, gently pushing Arthur back against the table and dipping her head to kiss at Arthur's neck.

"Shouldn't I take you out to dinner first?" Arthur asks out of a vague sense of propriety, and Mal laughs against her skin.

"Do you want to wait?"

"Not really."

"Then you can take me out later, if you like." She looks up and grins, wicked and beautiful. "You can do a lot of things with me, if you like."

"Oh my God," Arthur mutters under her breath, and her fingers go for the tie of Mal's sundress. "Can I do this?"

"Please," Mal replies, and Arthur tugs, lets the fabric fall away and leave Mal bare to the waist.

"Oh my _God_ ," Arthur says again. Mal isn't wearing a bra, and metaphors of ripe peaches or melons spring to mind, but Arthur ignores thinking in favor of getting her hands on Mal's bare skin, smooth and warm and soft beneath her hands. "You're so gorgeous," she whispers, and starts kissing and nipping at the swells of flesh. Mal's breathing quickens, stutters, and she outright moans when Arthur's tongue starts teasing her nipples into hard rosy points of pebbled flesh, feeling them stiffen deliciously.

Mal has the presence of mind to work open the buttons of Arthur's sensible oxford shirt even as she squirms against the other woman. Cool air hits Arthur's overheated skin, and she spares a moment to be glad she is wearing her prettiest bra today, the dark blue one with the lace trim– not that it stays on her for very long.

"Mm," Mal hums, and then she is the one lavishing attention on Arthur's breasts, and it all seems, somehow, a little perverse. Arthur is fine with her body, but Mal's, Mal's deserves to be _worshiped_. With surprising strength for one so slender, Arthur turns them and sets Mal up on top of the table, pushing her to lie back and hiking up her skirt. A questing touch finds that Mal's underwear are already wet, and Arthur is in a similar condition, practically dripping in her slacks. God, this might actually kill her.

"Arthur," Mal encourages, canting her hips up, and Arthur doesn't need to be told twice; she strips Mal's panties off and buries her head between the older woman's thighs, inhaling the smell of her before she tastes, tongue flicking and circling lightly, teasing, just enough to make Mal gasp, keying her up, making her _need_ it. It's only when Mal is threading her fingers in Arthur's hair and her moans start going desperate that Arthur gives her what she really wants, working her clit and sliding her fingers into the slick heat of Mal's body.

"Arthur, _Arthur_ ," Mal cries, and soon she is reduced to incoherent French and falling apart under Arthur's tongue, arching her back impossibly when she comes.

Arthur licks her lips and looks up at Mal from between her legs. "More?"

Mal laughs weakly and pushes herself upright, and Arthur slides in to bury her face in the soft skin of Mal's breasts.

"No," Mal says, "get out of those pants and let me return the favor."

"Well," Arthur murmurs, "if you insist."


End file.
